Power Rangers Battle Force 5
Vinnytovar's crossover mix spoof of Power Rangers and'' Hot Wheels Battle Force 5.'' Rangers Allies Zero Squad * Khampa * Khari * Carmelita Fox * Dolly * Murray * Bentley * Dizzy * Dee Dee * Da Vinci * Roxy * Diesel * Fergus Fox * Dollis * Dawkins * Hansel * Dante * D.J. * Dimitri Trio * Triple-D (Dallas, Destiny and Deja Vu) * Doctor Dave * Germur * Ozzie * Riff * Skozz * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Bonnie Hopps * Stu Hopps * Robin Hood * Maid Marian * Little John * Lady Kluck * Skippy Rabbit * Sis Rabbit * Tag-A-Long Rabbit * Toby Turtle * King Richard * Chief Bogo * Benjamin Clawhauser * Gazelle * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Nicole the Lynx * Bunny Rabbot * Manic Acorn * Sonia Acorn Battle Force 5 Roll Call * "One!, Red Firefighter Ranger!" * "Two!, White Paramedic Ranger!" * "Three!, Yellow Construction Worker Ranger!" * "Four!, Black Bomb Squad Ranger!" * "Five!, Blue Pilot Ranger!" * "Heroes and Rescuers of the Earth united as one against evil!" * "Power Rangers... Battle Force 5!" Zords * Battle Force 5 Megazord ** Flyer Megazord ** Battler Plane Zord * Blast Giant Braver Megazord * Crash Blaster Megazord ** Battler Constructor Zord ** Battler Hammer Zord * Emergency Rescuer Megazord ** Battler Firetruck Zord ** Battler Ambulance Zord Catchphrases on Megazords * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord, Ready!" * "Water Blaster!" * "Fire Extinguish Attack!" * "Destroyers Eliminated!" * "Zords Combine!" * "Saver Power!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord, Ready!" * "Braver Saw!" * "Cutting Slash!" * "Invaders Extinct! * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Saver Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord Combine!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord Combine!" * "Blast Giant Braver Megazord, Ready!" * "All Star Punchers!" * "Braver Punch!" * "Monster Defeated!" * "Zord Transform!" * "Helper Power!" * "Flyer Megazord, Ready!" * "Battler Wing!" * "Battler Wing Fire!" * "Invasion's Over!, Earth Protectors Win! * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Rescuer Saver Helper Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord Combine!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord Combine!" * "Blast Giant Braver Megazord Combine!" * "Flyer Megazord Combine!" * "Battle Force 5 Megazord, Ready!" * "Battle Force 5 Cannon!" * "Battle Force 5 Rescue Final Attack!" * "Evil Eliminated!" Theme Song The rescuers has expanded to the max Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Never surrender to the ''evil doers'' through the lax Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” A team of warriors from Earth is here to rock and roll A reinforcement to the Planet Earth lies in the hands of pureness '' ''The enemies threatens to attack the world '' ''Moreover, we got the power to take them down Let us call them to a new heroes The rescuers has expanded to the max Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Never surrender to the ''evil doers'' through the lax Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Gallery Bodi is a hero.png Rescue Red.png Doug101ds.png Rescue Red.png Darma.png Rescue White.jpg Delilah is thinking.png Rescue White.jpg Angus Scattergood.png Rescue Yellow.png Sly Cooper.jpg Rescue Black.png Dylan full pose.png Rescue Blue.png PTR US cover Parappa.png Line Sticker PJ 28.png Katy-kat-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale-9.13.jpg Sunny Funny Anime.png Zero Squad.png Khampa rock dog.png Khari by rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png Carmelita Fox.png Dolly 101 dalmatian street sitting.png Murray the Brawn.png No494px-Bentley.png Dee-Dee and Dizzy Looking At Each OtherDL.png DaVinci's_Picture.png Roxy.png DiselHeadLookDL.png Fergus Fox.png Dollis.jpeg Dawkins By Food PumpDL.png Hansel.jpeg D.J..png Dante.png.jpeg Dimitri1.png Dimitri2.png Dimitri3.png Destiny (101 Dalmatian Street).png Dallas.png Deja Vu.png Germur_rock_dog.png Ozzie rock dog.png Riff and Skozz and his Wolfs' rehabillitation.jpg Nick Wilde the European Red Fox.png Judy Hopps.png Bonnie hopps.png Stu hopps.png Robin Hood.jpg Maid marian tg tf request by braverunner-d90ogw7.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg Lady Kluck.jpg Skippy.jpg Sis.png Robinhood199.jpg Toby-robin-hood-9.86.jpg King_richard_disney.jpg Chief_Bogo.png Clawhauser_desk.jpg Gazelle (Zootopia).jpg Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png Tails_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Knuckles_sonic_the_hedgehog.png ShadowSSS.png Silver the Hedgehog.png Sonia 1.png Manic 2.png Amy_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Princess Sally Acorn.jpg Rouge_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Blaze_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Nicole Spark of Life.png 001 (74).jpg Manik Acorn.jpeg SoniaAcorn01.jpeg Bf5_vert_174x252.png Bf5 zoom 174x252.jpeg Bf5_agura_174x252.png Bf5 shermanspinner 174x252.jpeg Bf5 standford 174x252.jpeg Battle-force-5-aj-dalton..jpeg Battle-force-5-jezz.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:Nick and Judy